1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold and a molding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-58494 discloses a mold including a seamless frame-like cavity serving as a space corresponding to a molded article and a gate serving as a space configured to feed a urethane raw material, the cavity and the gate being located at a mating surface of the mold formed of an upper segment and a lower segment, and an outlet gap arranged at the edge of a confluent portion where the flows of the injected urethane raw material merge in the cavity. The raw material fed through a runner is uniformly injected into the cavity through the gate narrower than the runner. This results in the prevention of the formation of bubble inclusion and surface voids and underfilling.